Scary Movies
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Private is mad that Skipper won t let him watch a scary movie. He goes out to see one and regrets it.


Scary Movies

"Skippa, what are you watching?" Private asked coming up behind Skipper and the others. Skipper snapped the TV off before Private could see what they were watching.

"Uh, nothing you should be watching," Skipper shouted making Private jump. Kowalski and Rico stayed silent.

"Ok, ok," Private said. They were watching a scary movie… again.

"I`m going for a walk," Private said.

"In the middle of the night?" Kowalski asked , confused.

"Yes," Private said, angry that they wouldn't let him watch a scary movie, again.

Hopping out of his habitat and into the park he searched for the fox hole Faith lived in. Finding it he slid down into the 'house'.

The microwave was on and the her flat screen TV was on with the DVD Sony image on it. At the top of the screen it said "please insert disc"

Private looked around. There was no sign of the gray she-cat anywhere. Willow wasn't around either.

"No way! That movie is just DISTURBING!" Willow shouted from the bed room.

"That's the fun of it," Faith growled back at her.

"Fine. We`ll watch that," Willow said.

"Oh boy," an unfamiliar voice said. Faith, Willow and a dark brown she-cat came out of the bed room.

"Isaac , come on," Willow shouted. A brown tom named Isaac came out of the bedroom.

"Private," Faith said. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to see a scary movie. Skippa won't let me watch one," Private said.

"Well you're in luck. We`re watching Dark Inferno," the brown she-cat said.

"Layla! We are not letting a 13 year old watch Dark Inferno!" Willow said.

"We`re not?" Faith asked. Private thought for a sect hat they wouldn't let him watch. Then he remembered Faith would win this fight. She always wins these types of fights.

"I don't see why we can't let him watch," Isaac said.

"He's 13!" Willow shouted. Willow was like Skipper. Always protecting him.

"The kid`s gonna have to see a rated R movie sometime," Faith argued. Layla and Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Willow said, giving up.

"Come on kid," Faith said. Layla grabbed some bean bags from the corner and Isaac and Faith moved the couch closer to the TV. Willow went to the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn and a card table, placing them so everyone could get easy access to the popcorn.

Private plopped down on a red bean bag next to Faith. Isaac was on the couch with Layla. Willow sat on the floor in between Private and Faith, leaning on the couch. Isaac handed Faith the remote. Faith pushed the play button and he movie started.

10 minutes into the movie Private could see why Willow didn't want him watching the movie. He was tempted to leave but he didn't want to seem like a chicken to the others so he stayed.

About half way through the movie Faith brought some Oktoberfest beer out. If Skipper knew about these late night meetings with Faith he would kill him.

Taking a sip of the beer and watching the screen as a German Sheppard stab a cat with a chop stick on screen. The dog then turned to another dog and they had sex. Gay sex, another reason that it was rated R. The rating didn't disappoint.

Finally the movie ended. Private looked up at the screen. Faith was the only one who didn't seem scared out of her mind.

"You ok kid?" Isaac said, breathing hard.

"F-F- Fine," Private stammered.

"Ok," Faith said. "Who`s up for a nightcap?"

"I think I might get nightmares," Willow said. "And I`ll be scared of chop sticks for life."

Private nodded.

"Ok then. There's the Xbox, I have Mario Party," Faith said. Willow wasted no time getting the Xbox out.

"I`m going home," Private said, finishing off his beer.

Private got up and left the fox hole. On his way back to the zoo the images from the movie ran through his mind. The dog killing the cat with a chop stick. The gay sex. The dog`s hatred of cats in the movie.

_It's not real, it`s not real, it`s not real. _Private kept repeating in his head. When he got to base he was relieved to see everyone sleeping.

Jumping up to his bunk he fell asleep, his dreams withed with nightmares.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? R&R. All reviews welcome. Please point out spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**For those of you who don't know, Faith is my OC from I Have a Question, another one-shot featuring Private. Read that if you want to know more about her. **

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar other than the OCs I used in this story.**


End file.
